Caring for a baby requires significant preparation. Such preparation includes being equipped with as much food and supplies as can be reasonably determined to address a baby's caretaking needs. Equally as important is ensuring that the food and supplies are adequately hygienic for the baby.
Baby bottles are one such supply that requires particular attention. Due to the relatively high concentrations of protein and sugars in milk compared to water, residual organic debris can attract bacteria and other microbial organisms leading to infections or sickness.
Maintaining cleanliness of baby bottles can prove to be challenging when on-the-go since there is only a limited amount space available to pack for necessary resources. Leftover milk and other organic material have the tendency to adhere onto bottle surfaces, making it difficult to wash away the organic material unless a detergent is used. This may require a significant amount of water resources. To address this concern, the caretaker may store extra water, soap and cleaning utensils; however, the limited space when traveling may make it difficult to maintain an ample supply of water in conjunction with the various cleaning items. To solve for this problem, the caretaker can stores extra clean bottles when on-the-go. However, the caretaker then faces the same situation of limited storage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cleaning product that delivers cleansing power with relatively little water. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.